Neko Lover
by Keruo Uzumi
Summary: Sai has gone and turned himself into a neko and who has to take care of him, non-other than my OC Keruo SaixOC


** Neko-Boy**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks  
_Keruo's P.O.V.

I was carrying a sleeping black cat in my arms as I walked home. _'I can't believe that I have to take care of him, just because he messed up on a jutsu,'_ the cat started to purr. I cringed at that and took a deep breath. _'Why always me,'_ I sighed again.

_Kakashi was standing in front of Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Me explaining how to disguise during a spy mission. He asked Sai to turn into a cat, so he did. Kakashi set down a paint brush and some ink in front of neko-Sai. Sai ran forward and tried to start to paint. "No Sai, remember no human traits when you're trying to spy," Kakashi touched Sai's forehead. Neko-Sai's eyes when dull before he looked around and walked over to me. He rubbed up against my legs and purred. "Okay, now I will release him from the jutsu," he made a hand sign and nothing happened. "This is bad," so we took him to the Hokage. _

"_Well I suppose the jutsu will wear off, but in the mean time one of you have to take care of him," neko-Sai was resting in my arms. "Now if you will hand him over to me for a moment," I handed him to Tsunade. He looked up at her, hissed, and scratched her. "Ow," he ran off the desk and jumped into my arms. "Well he seems to like you so you'll take care of him," my face was frozen in horror. _

I had set Sai down on my couch when I entered my house. "Stay," I walked into the kitchen and got out a carton of milk. I poured some in a small saucer dish. "Sai come here," he came running from the living room. I set down the milk in front of him and he lapped up all the milk. "Good boy," I pet his head before putting the dish in the sink. He jumped up on the counter and sat down not two feet away. I picked him up and carried him to the living room. I laid down with my head on the armrest and Sai on my stomach. I flipped on the TV while neko-Sai was purring rather loudly. I heard my front door open and closed. "Hey Niisan*," I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Imouto*," Naruto yelled walking into the kitchen in search of ramen. I landed on the movie Madea Goes to Jail, and set down the remote. "Oh I love this movie," Naruto sat down in the recliner by the edge of the couch my head was on. "So how is little neko-Sai," as if he knew we were talking about him, Sai hissed at Naruto and I flicked his nose.

"NO. Be nice to my brother," he crawled up so he was laying next to my head. "I swear I can't leave him alone for five minutes without him coming to find me," I sat up and put Sai on my lap. "But what I don't get is why he only likes me," Sai was purring happily as I stroked his back. "And he purrs when I'm holding, touching, or near him," he looked up at me with big black eyes. "See and you can't stay mad at him because he gives you the puppy-dog eyes," I took a deep breath.

"Well you know when I went drinking with him like last week he told me something(Naruto, age22)," I gave him a death glare. "Well he told me that he really liked you," my eyes grew six sizes. "Yeah I know how you feel, I punched Sai after he told me that," I pick neko-Sai up by the scruff of his neck. "What are you gonna do with him," he looked at me with a scared expression. I went to the back yard with Naruto on my tail. I set neko-Sai down on the ground with Naruto standing next to me. Everything was silent until I pulled out a bouncy ball.

"Sai go get the ball," I tossed the ball into the pond that was in the backyard. Sai went chasing after the ball jumping into the pond. There was a giant poof and the black cat turned back into Sai. He was thrashing and struggling, so Naruto ran and hulled him out. "I thought that might work to get the jutsu to be released," Sai looked around for a minute before he meowed. We both stared at him because he had cat ears and a tail. "Um Naruto can you leave now," he nodded and left. Sai stood up and waited at the door for it to be opened. I walked over the the door and opened it. He ran in and then laid down on the couch. I walked in and went straight to my bedroom. I plopped face down on my bed. I heard foot steps coming down the hall so I turned my face to the door. Sai was hiding half-way behind the way near the door.

"Come here Sai," I patted the spot on the bed that was next to me. He smiled happily at me before coming over and laying next to me. Our faces were inches apart and I scooted off the pillow. When my head was next to his chest I wrapped my arms around his mid-section before falling asleep. I woke up to the sun in my face and I soft beat under my ear. I looked up and saw Sai's sleeping face. I sat up and scooted away about a foot before he started to awaken. When his eyes open they were violet, not their normal black. He sat up before getting on all fours, and heading towards me. He smirked with a canine teeth poking out from under his top lip. I backed up until my bed was against the headboard of the bed.

"Ker-uo come here," his voice was slightly deeper. He was crawling closer to me with lust filled eyes. "Don't be scared, I won't bite ... maybe," I was shaking a little. "I don't know why the little human didn't make a move on you, your the perfect female to carry my offspring," he gripped my ankle and pulled my directly under him. He leaned down and nibbled on my neck. I tried not to make any noise to encourage him. "Aw, someone thinks she can resist me," he chuckled and bite down on the side of my neck. I gasped harshly and gave a small moan, "good girl."

"Go ... to hell," I knew that saying that wouldn't help. "Sai I know you're in there, you're strong enough to fight it," I yelled at the demon Sai. He move to my neck again and sucked on the same spot he bit. "Ah Sai," I blushed a cherry red blush from moaning Sai's name. He suddenly stopped then collapsed on top of me. I moved out from under him and sat up panting slightly. I looked over at him and his eyes were a dull, almost gray, black. "Sai," I lightly shook his shoulder until shot up. He was panting heavily and shaky. I put my hand on his shoulder and he quickly turned his head to me. His eyes were their normal jet black. I launched myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck, knocking us both off the bed.

"Keruo, what's going on," I was crying into his shoulder. I leaned by and noticed how close our bodies were. "Um ... ," I blushed and smiled. His eyes went to the reddish-purple mark on my neck. "Did I do that," he brushed his thumb over the mark making my gasp. He froze when he heard that, then moved forward and placed his lips on my neck. I moaned loudly as he sucked my pulse point. I started to pant faster and harder than before.

"Ah S-Sai ha," I moaned out when he licked from jaw-line to my collarbone. "S-Sai b-bed now," he lifted me off the floor and set me on the bed. He settled on top of me and we met in a heated kiss for the first time. I pulled his black shirt up over his head, and tossed it aside. He unzipped my Jonin vest, and pulled off my fishnet.  
Normal P.O.V.

He planted butterfly kisses down her neck to just before her ample breast. He swirled his tongue around the nipple before sucking. Her back arched off the bed while she moaned. He smirked at her and they shared a sweet, short, tender kiss. He was propped up on his hands on each side of her head. He looked down at her with a smile. "You're so beautiful Keruo. I've wanted to tell you I loved you ever since I first saw you painting my the river, and how the light danced off your porcelain skin. I love you," she smiled up at him.  
Keruo's P.O.V.

"I love you too, Sai. I always have," I kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear. "Make love to me, if you do," I leaned back and saw a dark blush on his beautiful pale skin. He nodded and pulled down my shorts and underwear in one go. I stripped him of his pants and we studied each other.  
Sai's P.O.V.

The way she looked right now made me even harder than I already was. The way she moaned my name was pure heaven. When she nodded I entered in one quick thrust. Her gasp turned into a grunt as I thrusted into her slowly. Her moaning, grunting, and gasps were becoming to much for me. I thanked God for the moment she screamed, "FASTER!" I smiled at her and thrusted into her incredible heat faster than before. "Harder," I could have died right now and have no regrets.

"Anything for you, Koibito*," I spoke with a sweet tone. We were both covered head to toe in sweat. I would only last couple more minutes. I felt liquid cover my member and her wall enclose making me climax. I grunted before collapsing half on top of Keruo, but she didn't seem to mind.  
Keruo's P.O.V. 

He was laying half on top of me, but I didn't care. He rolled onto his side and pulled me top his chest. I grabbed the pile of blankets at the end of the bed and pulled them over us. "Sai, how long have you wanted to ... um ... do this with me," I looked up to see his smiling face.

"Ever since we were both put on Team Kakashi," I blushed then smiled. "Keruo I have a question for you," I nodded as I took in his scent. "Why did you do this with me," I shocked by the question but thought for a second. He had his hand on my lower back rubbing small circles. I truly did love Sai without knowing or realizing it until now, here in his arms.

"I did it because I realized the brotherly hate I had for you was an undirected love for your entire being," I drew small circles on his abdomen. I leaned forward and just to the right of his belly button I started to suck. I nibbled and sucked on that one spot for a good three minutes. I pulled away and saw a small red mark, "that proves you're mine."

"Keruo, I need to tell you something," I scooted up a little so I could listen to his heart beat. "I-I have a neko-demon inside me, and the first mark I made on your neck, marked you as my mate," I looked into his eyes. "And neko-demons mate for life so I was wondering if ...," he trailed off. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Okay, Keruo Uzumaki will you do the honor of being my wife," I froze from the sudden question. I nodded slowly and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I love you," and we stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Niisan- Older Brother  
Imouto- Younger Sister  
Koibito- Lover


End file.
